triangles
by lOvecOmesNgOes
Summary: love triangles
1. Default Chapter

tRiaNgLes  
chaper 1: the new boy  
miki, having a weird life, accepted it. at school, she faces yuu, her step-  
brother. one day, miki and meiko walked down the hall and meiko stopped...  
she saw a cute guy and was all blushing. miki looked at where she was  
looking and saw yuu coming their way. meikio was like" oh my god! he's  
coming this way!" and once miki heard that, she made a face of  
disappointment. yuu greeted,"yo! miki!". in a very disappointed voice, miki  
said, "hey, yuu... you seem to be very popular, since it's your first day  
of school..." yuu replied, "yeah.. i guess. haha. why the disappointment?"  
miki glared at yuu and yelled out, " meiko! let's go to class!" meiko,  
still blushing said, " byyyye, yuu!" as for yuu, feeling very scared that  
everyone knows him, freaks out! then he walked to his class which is the  
same as miki's, in a surprisingly happy look on his face.  
meiko passed a note to miki saying, "he's in our class! wow!" miki then  
wrote back and act like she didn't care at all.. but she actually does, in  
her heart. miki smiled while nachan introduced yuu to the class, then  
everyone said their names and introduced themselves to yuu. meiko wrote:  
don't worry, i still like nachan and smiled, then looked at nachan. the  
teacher, nachan told yuu to sit next to miki. in shock, miki yelled out,  
"why?!" nachan explained, "well you're the one and only person that knows  
him.. wel.. you get what i mean."  
after class, miki asked yuu for his schedule for all classes. in surprise,  
miki pretended to act like she hated it and said," yuu.. here's our next  
class.." yuu asked," waht? we got all the classes together? that's great! i  
don't need to worry about homework, anymore! i'll just get it from you! ..  
wait, you'll give them to me right?" miki angrily replied, "of course not!  
do it yourself! lazy butt! haha!" miki said, "yuu, class is about to start,  
let's go in!" yuu smiled and said, " sure." yuu thinking, what a weird  
girl.. angry first then happy the next second. it's fun to mess with her.  
haha!  
hihi"  
well that's the end of chapter 1! did you guys have fun reading it? it  
wasn't that romantic huh. sorry! 


	2. triangles2

tRiaNgLes  
chapter 2: confessing  
after all their classes... yuu went up to miki and said, "miki, let's go  
home together." miki responded, "wait...i have to clean up today. it's my  
turn.." yuu said, "then.. why don't i wait for you outside the school?  
front door, k?" "sure," replied miki happily. miki finished and ran out  
saying 'bye' to meiko, happily. when meiko said 'bye' back to miki, she  
already didn't see her. in the classroom, with nachan, meiko kept working  
but she looked at nachan without everyone noticing it.  
as for miki, she ran to yuu excitedly and said, "let's go!" yuu looked at  
miki and stood up straight, since he was lying on the tree a second ago.  
yuu yelled at miki, "i waited for a long time! you work too slow!" miki  
said, " what's that you just said?! argh! you said you're going to wait!  
and didn't say how long it has to be!" yuu arguing back said, "well, it's  
manners that you can't make anyone wait for you! don't you know your  
mannera?" miki said," well i don't!" yuu replied with a surprised look on  
his face with a 'what?!'. miki walking forward by herself angrily said a  
'hmph!' to yuu. yuu, trying to be caring said, " hey, are you mad?" miki  
yelled out, "leave me alone!" with that, yuu ran up to miki, holding her  
hands. in shock, miki studdered, "w-what are you doing?!"  
yuu asked, "what? you don't like it?" miki responded, "well no..." yuu  
laughingsaid, "well if it's ok with you then it's nothing to worry about!"  
miki looked at yuu, blushing looked at someone else and tried not to blush  
and let yuu notice it. yuu looked at miki and laughed at heart; not out  
loud. "miki?" yuu asked to her her attention. miki said in confussion,  
"what?" yuu asked, "do you like me?" miki didn't answer and just told him  
to walk home faster. yuu stopped and took miki's attention by force. miki  
looked at him and said, "yes! i loved you since the day we met! so what if  
i do?! i mean, you don't like me! and my mom told me not to fall in love  
with you! it'll just make the family worse! so to me now it doesn't matter  
anymore. and since you're so mean to me.. i'll try to forget and just get  
ass this. don't worry, i- i'll try not to get in your way." there was  
silence and a few seconds later yuu confessed his love for her too. yuu  
said, " no! you can't do that! you have to stop thinking like that!... i  
love you all along. it's just that i was hiding my feelings towards you, so  
you won't get hurt if anything happens.." yuu holding miki's hands said,  
"let's go home now." miki said to yuu, "yuu, can you do me a favor?" yuu  
said, "sure" miki told yuu, "when we get home, don't let our parents know  
what's happening, please!" yuu asked," why?" miki explained, "my mom don't  
want us to fall in love..i want to tell them later .. when we decide to get  
married. is that ok?" "sure" said yuu back to miki.  
they got home and ran to watch TV together. since their parents are still  
at work, they hugged each other on the sofa while the TV was on.  
click..bam!  
"miki," said rumi and chiyako at the same time, "we're home!" rumisaw miki  
on the floor and asked, "uuh, miki? why are you on the ground?" miki  
explained, "oh! well, you know yuu is always teasing me, so i just wanted  
to go somewhere else to sit and i fell down, that's all! haha!" yuu  
remarked, "clumsy!" miki said, "what did you just say? i'll kill you!" yuu  
yelled, " yikes!" yuu ran up to his room but couldn't make it in time, miki  
blocked the way. miki yelled, "i'll kill you!: miki was hitting him and yuu  
just responded with 'ow's'. after all those hits, miki felt better and they  
went into their own rooms.  
sup! "well that's the end of chap 2! like it? well when you guys give me  
advice on this then i'll write another chapter. it depends on you guys. not  
me! give me comments, pls! 


End file.
